In the Dark
by Desiree13
Summary: Tulips, Dances, Secret Admirers.. One happy ending.


**In the Dark****  
**_this story i wrote for my KS3 english practice paper, and i just fell in love with it (: hope you guys also, fall in love with Gladys and Harry's story... Enjoy & Comment :)_

* * *

I could hear music blasting from speakers, some distance away… I could hear laughter weaving in and out of the trees… I could feel the gentle touch of the cool breeze… I could smell the salty sea, hear its constant slap against the harbor… but I focused on who I would meet in the middle of the dance floor, at midnight – not long from now…

BANG. BANG BANG. The deafening closing of lockers that greet my Monday mornings. I opened my own dull, grey locker and there it laid. Amongstthe clutter of school equipment and books… a prefect shade of amethyst. Its glossy petals perfectly preserved. Its sweet, scent spreading a smile across my colourless face. A fragile looking flower, it was. A tulip. Attached to the stem was a small, white paper- a note:

_Gladys, _

_Hope you day is as beautiful as you are… _

_Ps. Meet me at the middle of the dance floor, on the night of the Formal…_

Something inside me felt as if, this is going to be a horrible idea… but I was curious…

As Shayline and I made our way to biology later that day, I saw him again… when we walked past each other, time seemed to slow down… Harry Corr. His luscious, golden lock, that shines in the sunlight. His perfectly tanned, soft skin. His enchanting, velvet voice that acts as my personal siren… who wouldn't want him? The days flew by quick, next thing I know Shayline and I were shopping for elaborate dresses.

It didn't really matter what she wore, she always looked stunning. With her fiery, strawberry-blonde curls and her perfectly pale face; her small, slender body and her soft gentle, almond green, topaz tinted eyes. I envy her beauty, I don't blame her admirers, not even harry, to stop and drool over her looks or even fall for her effortless charms. I only wish Harry sees me too.

When Shayline settled for a rosy pink, strapless, knee-length dress. That's when it caught my attention…Its diamante sequins gleaming under the spotlight, amazingly contrasted with its scarlet material. I had to get it. It was perfect. Dances have never been my 'forte', but a strange urge in me wanted to make and effort this year. I couldn't help wondering if he would like it as much as I do… nor could I stop thinking about him…

I stared at the young lady in the ruby red dress, she stared back. Her long brunette hair, fixed up in an elegant bun, with curls loosely hanging down. Her fair skin glistening along with the sequins on her dress, her eyes- tinkling with awe…

"Breathtaking, Gladys." complimented my dad, leaning against my bedroom door, I could see he was trying to hold back a tear. I smiled blankly back, for all I could think about the night ahead…

I walked along the harbor, which had been carefully lined and decorated with gleaming lanterns, Shayline and, her escort, Blake walking in front of me.

It was a peaceful night, not a cloud in sight, although hundreds of stars scattered across the night sky. Magical.

"Gladys, is that you?"

"Looking well, Gladys"

"That's Gladys Moors!"

It was flattering, yet uncomfortable to be talked about in that way, as I glided to the middle of the dance floor. Eyes stalked my figure, and I wonder which pair was his…

I couldn't help but notice how amazingly decorated the Harbour's garden was; glass bowl filled with water, a few flower heads and a candle was carefully placed in the centre of each table. The surrounding trees, were covered in more twinkling lights and lanterns…

DING, DONG, DING, DONG…

Midnight. Any second now. He should be here. I searched and searched all around me, to see who was searching for me… minutes passed, still nobody. Has he forgotten? I suddenly felt claustrophobic, but soon calmed when someone said,

"Gladys?" a familiar voice called from behind. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, but I was not frightened. I felt funny and my stomach had butterflies…

As graceful as I could, I spun around and saw…Could it be? Am I dreaming! It was… Blake.

"Blake? What are you doing here!" I blurted out

"I was wondering if you'd seen Shayline."

"Oh, I don't know where she is, sorry." I replied relieved…

I got impatient. I got upset. I was disappointed. This was a prank. I knew it.

A tear escaped my eye, and mascara rushed after it… just as I was about to run off, a hand captured mine… it was warm and soft, like a hot water bottle.

I turned, Harry. My heart leapt and beat ever so faster..

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting…" he apologized. I was speechless.

"Did I upset you? I am terribly sorry." Hs face fell, along with his grip.

"You're my admirer?" I managed to murmur.

"I know, I know. Sorry to embarrass you." He blushed.

Our eyes met, our gazes fixed…

I surprised myself when I took his hand and placed it on my waist- the other I held firmly. Her stared at me and smiled warmly, I smiled back at him…To be in his arms, is like dancing high up in the clouds, something truly wonderful…Looking back, two years later, it was as if only yesterday he whispered in my ear… right then I knew, I was never in the dark. It wasn't Shayline he gazes at- it had always been me. I am sure of it.

As he whispered,

"You are beautiful Gladys, I love you."

And ever since, we've been together…

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed (: **Peace.**_


End file.
